mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Wounds
Old Wounds is the sixth scenario in Conquest of the Underworld. Emerging into a vast cave, like a world beneath the world, Tarnum begins to search for the Pendant of Second Sight. He doesn't want to tell the men what they are searching for, since it might reach the ears of the demons, so instead, his Captain of Information Mensor informs the soldiers that they'll pay for news about any magical artifacts. Mensor grows suspicious of Tarnum, and realizes that he's not who he claims to be. He asks Tarnum who made him a knight, and he claims it was Sir Thandos, a loyal, but eccentric knight. But Mensor learns that Sir Thandos only had two squires, his sons, and Tarnum was neither of them. Eventually, Mensor puzzles together who Tarnum is and confronts him, but he refuses to let Tarnum explain himself. Tarnum tells him that if Mensor tries to harm him, it will become public knowledge that Queen Allison is the niece of the Barbarian Tyrant, which will cost her the throne, and likely her head. After Tarnum saves Mensor from the attack of a pit fiend, Mensor agrees to sit down and let him tell his tale, and he also informs Tarnum that he lost many family members to the Barbarian horde under Tarnum's command. Tarnum learns that when he was slain, his sister cried for days over the loss of her brother. Her husband, King Rion Gryphonheart, tried to bring her Tarnum's body, but it had disappeared since the battle - Tarnum had already returned to life to do the Ancestors' bidding. Walkthrough Tarnum starts out with a Castle and his two best heroes from the previous scenario. There are three opponents in this scenario. The teal player has an Infernos and a Dungeon to the south and a Dungeon in the northeastern corner, while the purple player has one Dungeon to the east and one on the island in the middle of the map. The orange player has one Dungeon to the north, and one in an unreachable underground chamber, and will send heroes through a one-way monolith. To the east and north, there are three neutral Castles and four neutral Infernos. Most are protected by large creature stacks, but the Castle in the southeastern corner is also protected by a quest guard that needs 40 harpy hags to open. The Pendant of Second Sight is located on the island in the center of the map. There's one shipyard on the western shore, and one on the eastern, both near the northern edge of the map. In front of the Pendant, there are two quest guards and a stack of arch devils. One of the quest guards will open for 50 000 gold, while the other can only be opened by Tarnum himself. He can then take the Pendant. Towns * Four Castles * Five Dungeons * Six Infernos Strategy The Sandals of the Saint are just southeast of Tarnum's Castle, protected by a small group of magogs. Like the other parts of the Angelic Alliance, they will carry over to later scenarios. There's no way to stop the orange player from exiting through the one-way monoliths, but keeping heroes with large armies nearby to hunt down anyone who comes through, is a decent alternative. Category:Conquest of the Underworld scenarios